1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to switch sensors and, more particularly, to monitoring the status of a switch sensor for use in a door actuation mechanism of a mass transit vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Power door operators for mass transit vehicles have been developed to reduce the strain on vehicle operators caused by the repeated opening and closing of vehicle doors. An example of such a power door operator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,768 which discloses a door system for transit vehicles that uses an electrically driven operator to open and close the doors of a mass transit vehicle. An exiting passenger using a touch bar or some other type of mechanical means can actuate such door operators. However, the use of a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system has not been envisioned for use as a mass transit door actuation means.
An RFID system begins with a “Tag” or “Transponder”. The “Tag” or “Transponder” can be attached to or embedded within objects. An RFID reader sends out a radio frequency wave to the “Tag” and the “Tag” broadcasts back its stored data to the reader. The system works basically as two separate antennas, one on the “Tag” and the other on the reader. The data collected from the “Tag” can either be sent directly to a host computer through standard interfaces, or it can be stored in a portable reader and later uploaded to the computer for data processing. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,220.
One of the advantages of an RFID tag system is that it performs effectively in environments with excessive dirt, dust, moisture, or poor visibility, such as in a mass transit door actuation device. Currently, RFID is used largely in retail functions, such as inventory control, product identification and tracking, and automated checkout.
Currently, switch status sensors require complex wiring, power supplies, and even micro-controllers in order for them to function properly. Accordingly, a need exists for a switch sensor that functions properly in environments with excessive dirt, dust, moisture, and/or poor visibility and a switch sensor that does not require complex wiring, power supplies, and/or micro-controllers.